Ockenfels (surname)
Ockenfels is a ruined castle in Germany built on the Rhine at the beginning of the 13th century. Famous Ockenfels *Axel Ockenfels (-) - Scholar and author *Frank Ockenfels (-) - Celebrity Photographer Ockenfels in Germany Family Search records show several burials in Germany for people with the last name Ockenfels: 1700's *Joannes Wilhelmus Hoss (1734-1804) (Parents: Henrici Hoss (-) and Gertrudis Adams (-), Spouse: Maria Catharina Ockenfels (-)) *Joannis Kerig (1739-1800) (Spouse: Maria Catharina Ockenfels (-)) *Petrus Ockenfels (1742-1805) (Parents: Petri Ockenfels (-) and Anna Maria Arends (-), Spouse: Anna Hoss (1761-1826)) *Anna Catharina Seul (1745-1806) (Parents: Nicolai Seul (-) and Susanna Pira (-), Spouse: Antonii Ockenfels (-)) *Maria Catharina Ockenfels (1750-1814) (Parents: Petri Ockenfels (-) and Anna Maria Pauissen (-), Spouse: Petri Froemgen (-)) *Joannes Josephus Scherer (1759-1808) (Parents: Josephi Scherer (-) and Margaretha Georges (-), Spouse: Maria Catharina Ockenfels (-)) *Anna Hoss (1761-1826) (Spouse: Petri Ockenfels (-)) *Anna Catharina Paulsen (1790-1837) (Spouse: Joannes Ockenfels (1790-1873)) *Joannes Ockenfels (1790-1873) (Spouse: Annae Catharina Paulsen (1790-1837)) :*Johannes Josephus Felten (1815-1882) (Parents: Joannes Ockenfels (1790-1873) and Anna Catharina Paulsen (1790-1837), Spouse: [[Annae Mariae Schmitz (-)) 1800's *Maria Margaretha Kratz (1812-1812) (Parents: Joannis Joseph Kratz (-) and Maria Gertrudis Ockenfels (-)) *Maria Gertrudis Ockenfels (1817-1817) (Parents: Nicolai Seul (-)) *Margaretha Ockenfels (1817-1866) (Spouse: Joannis Dahr (-)) *Joannes Antonius Ockenfels (1817-1881) (Spouse: Elisabeth Frömbgen (-)) :*Bernardus Ockenfels (1845-1926) (Parents: Antonii Ockenfels (-) and Elisabeth Frömbgen (-)) *Gertrudis Froembgen (1820-1849) (Spouse: Johannis Antonii Ockenfels (-)) :*Anna Maria Ockenfels (1834-1834) (Parents: Johannis Antonii Ockenfels (-) and Gertrudis Froembgen (1820-1849)) :*Maria Gertrudis Ockenfels (1848-1848) (Parents: Johannis Antonii Ockenfels (-) and Gertrudis Froembgen (1820-1849)) :*Maria Gertrudis Ockenfels (1849-1849) (Parents: Johannis Antonii Ockenfels (-) and Gertrudis Froembgen (1820-1849)) *Margaretha Ockenfels (1821-1889) (Spouse: Joannis Antonii Deidenbach (-)) *Catharina Ockenfels (1823-1889) (Spouse: Petri Josephi Seul (-)) *Anna Maria Schmitt (1830-1831) (Parents: Petri Schmitt (-) and Annae Mariae Ockenfels (-)) *Sophia Ockenfels (1844-1889) (Spouse: Andreae Frömbgen (-)) *Aloysius Nachtsheim (1845-1848) (Parents: Henrici Nachtsheim (-) and Margarethae Ockenfels (-)) *Petrus Joseph Ockenfels (1847-1878) (Parents: Joannis Josephi Ockenfels(-) and Annae Mariae Schmitz (-)) *Josephus Aloysius Ockenfels (1851-1867) (Parents: Joannis Josephi Ockenfels(-) and Annae Mariae Schmitz (-)) Baptisms *Meta Karoline Ockenfels (1884-) :Birth date: 23 Apr 1884, (Parents:Johann Ockenfels (-) and Christiane Bauer (-), :Maternal Grandfather: Johannes Bauer (-)) :Christening Date: 09 May 1884 at EVANGELISCH, GUGLINGEN, NECKARKREIS, WUERTTEMBERG in Guglingen, Neckarkreis, Wuerttemberg. *Jonas Unckels (-) :*Anna Catharina Ockenfels (-) ::*Catharina Joanna Unckels (-) Christened on 11 Jan 1705 ::*Joannes Petrus Unckels (-) Christened on 26 Jul 1706 ::*Joanna Maria Margaretha Unckels (-) Christened on Mar 1708 ::*Maria Catharina Unckels (-) Christened on Jan 1713 ::*Maria Catharina Unckels (-) Christened on Oct 1714 ::*Maria Elisabeth Unckels (-) Christened on 15 Sep 1716 ::*Ferdinandus Unckels (-) Christened on 15 May 1718 ::*Petrus Agidius Unckels (-) Christened on 15 Sep 1720 Children were all baptized in KATHOLISCH, OBERWINTER, RHEINLAND, PRUSSIA, they resided in Oberwinter, Rheinland, Preussen *Agidius Alsteden (-) :*Anna Catharina Ockenfels (-) ::*Maria Agnes Alsteden (-) Christened on 15 Sep 1722 Baptized in KATHOLISCH, OBERWINTER, RHEINLAND, PRUSSIA, resided in Oberwinter, Rheinland, Preussen Ockenfels in Australia Source: The Ryerson Index *Beryl Mary Ockenfels (-) Funeral notice, 10 MAR 2005, formerly of Mt Gravatt, Courier Mail (Brisbane) 08 MAR 2005 *Patricia Anne Ockenfels (-) Funeral notice, 22 DEC 2008, late of Bray Park, Courier Mail (Brisbane) 24 DEC 2008 *Roy Henry Ockenfels (-) Death notice, 29 JAN 2001, Courier Mail (Brisbane) 29 JAN 2001 *Vera May MAIDEN Ockenfels (-1950) b. unknown d. 1950, Coonabarabran Anglican Cemetery, Coonabarabran, New South Wales (Source: Find-A-Grave) Ockenfels in the United States There seem to be three distinct branches of Ockenfels in the US. They are divided roughly into the states of Wisconsin, Arkansas and Iowa. The Iowa branch has spread into Minnesota and the Wisconsin branch has moved into Michigan. It seems plausible that the lines are related at some point back in Germany, but sources are lacking. It is also possible that the new immigrants took their home town as a last name arriving in the US and they are not related at all. Another thing to remember is that the borders of the territories of Michigan, Wisconsin, Iowa, and Minnesota changed before they each gained statehood. It is possible that there is some overlap between states, especially Wisconsin and Michigan. Individuals with that surname but no separate page Unknown *Wilbert Henry Ockenfels (1920-1997) :-b. Jan. 22, 1920 d. Jun. 14, 1997, Arlington National Cemetery, Arlington, Virginia, USA *Matthias Ockenfels (c1859-) :-Ship: Paris, Arrived: Aug 1, 1896, Age: 37, Nationality: German, Departure: Southampton, Arrival: New York. Arizona *Gracella Madson (1926-1988) b. 04/02/0926, d. 03/05/1988, US Army, SGT, Res: Glendale, AZ, Plot: 28 0 165, bur. 03/09/1988 :*Randy Ockenfels (1956-1956) Infant son of Francis Ockenfels & Gracella Madson. Dec. 14, 1956 - Dec. 16, 1956, Saint Francis Cemetery, Phoenix, Arizona, USA. (Source: Find-A-Grave) :*Karen Ockenfels (1962-1956) Infant daughter of Francis Ockenfels & Gracella Madson. Aug. 4, 1962 - Mar. 15, 1963, Saint Francis Cemetery, Phoenix, Arizona, USA. (Source: Find-A-Grave) Arkansas Became a state in 1836. Arriving in the east, moving to Wisconsin, then on to Arkansas. *Anton Ockenfels (-) :- Grave: b. Aug. 4, 1815 d. Nov. 18, 1879, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County :*Jacob Ockenfels (1850-1903) :- 1900 census shows him as Jake. Born in Wisconsin. ::-June 2 1858 - April 3 1903 (Source: Find-A-Grave) ::*Theresa J. Schurer (1862-1954) or Schnur ::- Married circa 1879. ::- Nov. 27, 1862 - Oct. 20, 1954. Born in Baden. Buried: Saint Joseph Catholic Cemetery, Paris, Logan County, Arkansas, USA(Source: Find-A-Grave) ::- 1900 Census. Born in Germany. 4 of nine children still living. :::*Anna D. Ockenfels (1881-1928) Married August Zimmer (1882-1964), Middle name listed as Marie, December 13 1881 - December 20 1928 (Source: Find-A-Grave) :::*Anton Ockenfels (1884-1888) (Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::- Grave: b. Jul. 15, 1884 d. Dec. 14, 1888, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County :::*Amelina Ockenfels (1887-1887)(Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::-Grave: b. Mar. 25, 1887 d. May 2, 1887, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County :::*Bartram Ockenfels (1888-1891)(Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::- Grave: b. Aug. 3, 1888 d. Mar. 15, 1891, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County :::*Elizabeth D. Ockenfels (1891-1977) Married name = Ruttle. January 11, 1891 - December 2, 1977 (Source: Find-A-Grave) :::*Gertrude F. Ockenfels (1893-) :::*Rosa A. Ockenfels (1897-) ::::-Marriage Cert: Carl J. Fischer (c1896-) on 20 Apr 1920 in Logan, Arkansas. ::::-April 4, 1897 - February 11, 1990 Find-A-Grave. *Pete Ockenfels (c1876-) :- 1910 Census, Lodger, Single, Parents and he born in Germany, Naturalized but no date, Laborer at a chair factory. :- 1920 Census, in Arkansas, Married to Annie, He born in Wisconsin, Parents born in Germany, Chair maker at a chair factory. ::-Grave: b. Aug. 2, 1874 d. Aug. 30, 1938, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County :*Annie Zoller (1889-1969) ::-SSDI Jun 07, 1889 - Jun 01, 1969, Residence at Death: FORT SMITH, SEBASTIAN, AR 72901 ::-Grave: b. Jun. 7, 1889 d. Jun. 24, 1969, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County ::*Eugene H. Ockenfels (1914-1976) :::-Mar. 28, 1914 - Feb. 25, 1976, SGT, US ARMY, Fort Smith National Cemetery, Sebastian County, Arkansas. Plot: 11, 0, 237 (Source: Find-A-Grave) Possible: Jacob's siblings include John, Anton, William, Bertrum, Peter, and another name from the 1880 Census hard to make out. They were listed as farmers. Jacob and his siblings were born in Wisconsin while both of his parents come from Prussia. *Katie Ockenfels (c1890-) Listed as sister in law to a married James and Anna M. Harris. Bother were born in AR, Father: United States, Mother: Pennsylvania. *John Ockenfels (1895-1895) :-Feb. 7, 1895 - Feb. 13, 1895 (Source: Find-A-Grave) Saint Joseph Catholic Cemetery, Paris, Logan County, Arkansas, USA *Anton John Ockenfels (1860-1934) :-b. Feb. 3, 1860 d. Aug. 25, 1934, Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County (Source: Find-A-Grave) :::*Delia Ockenfels (1886-) ::::-Marriage Cert: Laurence Berry Dorgan (c1887-) on 10 Jul 1915 in Crawford, Arkansas, United States. ::::-Marriage Cert: Bride resides: Fort Smith, Sebastian, Arkansas, Groom Resides: Van Buren, Crawford, Arkansas Cemetery information without specific relations Oakwood Cemetery, Paris, Logan County, Arkansas, USA *JoAnn Ockenfels (1925-1992) :-b. Jan. 5, 1925 d. Oct. 12, 1992 Saint Anthony Cemetery, Ratcliff, Franklin County, Arkansas, USA *Delia O'Tillie Strauss (1869-1949) :-b. Mar. 1, 1869 d. Nov. 21, 1949 *Hubert Vincent Ockenfels (1890-1897) :-b. Nov. 3, 1890 d. Feb. 16, 1897 *Isabell Ockenfels (1918-1921) :-b. Jul. 2, 1918 d. Sep. 21, 1921 *John B. Ockenfels (1892-1918) :-b. Oct. 6, 1892 d. Oct. 5, 1918 *Mary Ann Stahl (1831-1906) :-b. May 31, 1831 d. Mar. 19, 1906 *Victor B. Ockenfels (1912-1913) :-b. Jun. 7, 1912 d. Jun. 2, 1913 Saint Joseph Catholic Cemetery, Paris, Logan County, Arkansas, USA *Jacob Ockenfels (1858-1903) :-b. Jun. 2, 1858 d. Apr. 3, 1903 *Martha E. Ockenfels (1899-1989) :-b. Feb. 26, 1899 d. Nov. 30, 1989 *Theresa MAIDEN Ockenfels (1904-1936) :-b. Dec. 30, 1904 d. Feb. 25, 1936 California *Leon Ockenfels (1932-2002) :-Obit lists brother William Sr. and sister Henrietta Mitchell. Nickname: "Bud". Alameda Times-Star 3/5/02. :-b. Sep. 27, 1932 d. Mar. 4, 2002, Skylawn Memorial Park, San Mateo (Source: Find-A-Grave) :*Violet ::*Timothy Ockenfels (-) ::*Patsy Ockenfels (-) Colorado *Mathew Ockenfels (-) :*1910 City Directory lists him as a salesman. Text reads: r 4056 Navajo. Florida *Vincent C. Ockenfels (1904-1980) :-b. Apr. 21, 1904 d. Apr. 26, 1980, Gulf Pines Memorial Park, Englewood, Sarasota County *Pearl B. MAIDEN Ockenfels (1911-1993) :-b. Apr. 6, 1911 d. May 10, 1993, Gulf Pines Memorial Park, Englewood, Sarasota County Iowa Became a state in 1846. Traveled from Ohio (around 1850's) to Iowa (1850-1900) and many moved on to Minnesota after 1900. Immigrants from Germany to Iowa were: *John Victor Ockenfels (1819-1894) his wife, :*Anna Maria Schidt (1831-1907) and their children: ::*Margaret Ockenfels (1854-1932) :::*Henry Behle (1842-1898) ::*John Julius Ockenfels (1857-1938) Immigrated 1881. :::-Headstone: Ockenfels John, May. 8, 1857 - May. 2, 1938 :::*Regina Voss (1866-1919) Born in Iowa, :::-1910 Census lists birth year as 1867. :::-Headstone: Ockenfels Regina Feb. 15, 1866 Jun. 12, 1919 ::::*Frank Edward Ockenfels (1886-1970) ::::-Headstone: Frank E. Apr. 10, 1886 - Dec. 21, 1970, Husband of Teresa ::::-SSDI: Apr. 10, 1886 - Dec. 21, 1970, Residence at Death: CEDAR RAPIDS, LINN, IA 52402 :::::-Headstone: Ockenfels Teresa Philamina Frimml (1892-1923), Wife of Frank Ockenfels ::::::-Headstone: Vernon Thomas Ockenfels (1917-1937), Jul 29, 1937, Son of F. & T. Ockenfels ::::::-Headstone: Edwin Henry Ockenfels (1918-1952), Son of F. & T. Ockenfels ::::*Mary A. Ockenfels (1889-) ::::*John H. Ockenfels (1890-1964) ::::-Headstone: Ockenfels John H. "Jack", Oct 12 1890 - Sep 06 1964 :::::-Headstone: Ockenfels Lillian Agnes Delaney (1901-1979), Jul 15 1901 - Nov 01 1979 ::::::-Headstone: Infant Ockenfels (1924-1924), Son of J. H. & L. A. Ockenfels. ::::*Gertrude E. Ockenfels (1892-) ::::*Anna M. Ockenfels (1893-) ::::*Lena Ockenfels (1896-) ::::*Regina L. Ockenfels (1897-) ::::*Victor Joseph Ockenfels (1899-1978) :::::-SSDI: Jul 26, 1899 - Oct 01, 1978, Residence at Death: WATKINS, BENTON, IA 52354 ::::-Headstone: Victor Ockenfels July 26, 1899-Oct 15, 1978 :::::-Headstone: Ockenfels Alice Margaret Birmingham (1898-1954) ::*Gertrude Ockenfels (1859-1950) ::*Peter Paul Ockenfels (1868-1938) Immigrated 1881. ::::-b. 1868 d. 1938, Calvary Cemetery, Currie, Murray County, Minnesota :::*Adelheid Brecht (1879-1964) ::::-b. 1879 d. 1964, Calvary Cemetery, Currie, Murray County, Minnesota ::::*Reinhart Victor Ockenfels (1896-1988) :::::-SSDI: Nov 08, 1896 - Aug 15, 1988, Residence at Death: CURRIE, MURRAY, MN 56123 ::::*Rose Anna Ockenfels (1898-1922) ::::*Catherine Margaret Ockenfels (1900-1992) ::::*Peter Paul Ockenfels (1902-1988) :::::-SSDI: Feb 17, 1902 - Jun 28, 1988, Residence at Death: CURRIE, MURRAY, MN 56123 :::::-b. 1902 d. 1988, Calvary Cemetery, Currie, Murray County, Minnesota ::::*Elizabeth M. Ockenfels (?-?) ::::*John Mathias Ockenfels (1905-1999) ::::*Mary Dolores Ockenfels (1906-2007) ::::*Cecelia Ockenfels (1908-1982) ::::*Joseph Arthur Ockenfels (1910-1980) ::::-(Source: September 15, 1910 - November 21, 1980 Find-A-Grave) ::::*Agnes Mary Ockenfels (1912-2008) ::::*Mathias A. Ockenfels (1914-1994) :::::-SSDI: Mar 25, 1914 - Feb 02, 1994 Residence at Death: TRACY, LYON, MN 56175 ::::-b. Mar. 25, 1914 d. Feb. 2, 1994, Calvary Cemetery, Currie, Murray County, Minnesota(Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::*Francis William Ockenfels (1916-?) ::::*Margaret Adeline Ockenfels (1918-1939) ::::-b. 1918 d. 1939, Calvary Cemetery, Currie, Murray County, Minnesota(Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::*Anthony Michael Ockenfels (1920-1996) :::::-SSDI: Aug 09, 1920 - May 18, 1996, Residence at Death: PHOENIX, MARICOPA, AZ 85029 ::::- National Memorial Cemetery of Arizona, Aug 09, 1920 - May 18, 1996, T5, US ARMY, Plot: 45, 0, 1536 (Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::*Donald S. Ockenfels (c1920-c1920) ::::*Infant Son Ockenfels (1922-1922) ::*Anna Ockenfels (1875-1954) :::Headstone: Apr 14 1875 - May 13 1954 :::*Joseph Reinhart Brecht (1868-1944) :::Headstone: Oct 07 1868 - Jul 29 1944 *Edmund Ockenfels (1846-) :- 1900 Census in Clinton, Iowa. Born in Germany. Married Emilie c1886. Immigrated 1867. :- 1920 Census in Clinton, Iowa. (Edmond) Born in Germany. Married. :- 1930 Census in Clinton, Iowa. 84 years old. :- b. unknown d. May 27, 1931, Springdale Cemetery, Clinton, Clinton County ::*Amelia Beyers (1865-) (Source: Find-A-Grave) :- 1900 Census, lists as Emilie 5 of 7 children still living. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1881. :- 1900 Census, lists as Amelia 7 of 9 children still living. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1881. :- 1930 Census in Clinton, Iowa. (Emily) 65 years old. ::::-Perhaps the same as Emilie Ockenfels (-1949) Died: Jan 4, 1949 at (Source: Find-A-Grave) Springdale Cemetery, Clinton, Clinton County ::::-Perhaps the same as Emilie Ockenfels (Unknown-Unknown) (Source: Find-A-Grave) Springdale Cemetery, Clinton, Clinton County :::*Otto E. Ockenfels (1887-1957) ::::- May 11, 1887 - Jan. 8, 1957 in Phoenix, AZ. Burial: Clinton Lawn Cemetery, Clinton, Iowa (Source: Find-A-Grave) ::::-1930 Census in Clinton Township, Iowa. :::::*Delia (c1891-) ::::::-Likely: Adelia K. Ockenfels b. unknown d. Nov. 7, 1972, Clinton Lawn Cemetery, Clinton, Clinton County ::::::*Edna Ockenfels (c1910-) :::*Walter Ockenfels (1891-) :::*Elizabeth Ockenfels (1893-) :::*Matilda Ockenfels (1897-) :::*Edna Ockenfels (1900-) ::::-Perhaps the same as Edna Dowty (-1937) Died: Aug 3, 1937 at (Source: Find-A-Grave) :::*Pauline Ockenfels (c1903-) :::*Ella Ockenfels (c1906-) *Briser F Ockenfels (1848-) :- 1900 Census in Terril & Milford towns, Dickinson, Iowa. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1881. Farmer. Border with Peter Paul Ockenfels (1868-1938) family. *Hildegard Ockenfels (c1907-) :- 1930 Census in Oyens Town, Plymouth, Iowa. (Emily) 65 years old. *Herman W. Ockenfels (-1940) :- b. unknown d. Feb. 28, 1940, Springdale Cemetery, Clinton, Clinton County *Dora MAIDEN Ockenfels (-1897) :- b. unknown d. Oct. 27, 1897, Springdale Cemetery, Clinton, Clinton County *Jeanette Marie MAIDEN Ockenfels (1935-2010) :-b. Apr. 12, 1935 d. Mar. 27, 2010, Saint Michaels Cemetery, Norway, Benton County Cemetery information without specific relations *Leo Lawrence Ockenfels (1904-1960) :-Headstone: Sep 05 1904 - Sep 14 1960 :*Jeanette Marie Lichty (1907-1996) :-Headstone: Feb 28 1907 - Jul 07 1996 :::*Jeannette M. Ockenfels (1935-) :::-Headstone: Apr 12 1935 - :::*John Joseph Ockenfels (1941-1948) :::-Headstone: Feb 19 1941 - Oct 25 1948 :::*Sharon A. Ockenfels (1944-1989) :::-Headstone: May 05 1944 - Jun 01 1989 *Milford A. Ockenfels (1915-1990) :-Headstone: Sep 12 1915 - Nov 30 1990 :-SSDI: Sep 12, 1915 - Nov 30, 1990 Issuing State: IA :*Frances M. MAIDEN Ockenfels (1916-1967) *Maurice J. Ockenfels (1924-1930) *Gerald W. Ockenfels (1926-1926) *David Edward Ockenfels (1934-1958) :-Headstone: Jan 24 1934 - May 14 1958, IA / 1st LT 343 BOMB SQ AF Kansas *Anna Ockenfels (-1989) :-b. unknown d. Jul. 2, 1989. Burial: Memorial Lawn Cemetery, Hill City, Graham County, Kansas, USA Find-A-Grave *Raymond Ockenfels (-) :-b. unknown d. unknown, Burial: Memorial Lawn Cemetery, Hill City, Graham County, Kansas, USA Find-A-Grave *Raymond J. Ockenfels (1927-1996) :-Jan. 2, 1927 - Mar. 8, 2002. Burial: Memorial Lawn Cemetery, Hill City, Graham County, Kansas, USA Find-A-Grave *Charles Jack Ockenfels (1927-1996) :-Oct. 5, 1927 - Jun. 29, 1996. Burial: Greenwood Cemetery, Wichita, KS. Plot: Section 42, Lot 50, Grave 01 Find-A-Grave :*Mabel Mandy Martin (1925 - 2003) *Joseph Ockenfels (-) :-b. unknown d. unknown Burial: Memorial Lawn Cemetery, Hill City, Graham County, Kansas, USA Find-A-Grave Maine *Alfred Ockenfels (-) married Julie A. Bickford (-) in Rockland, Maine on October 14, 1983. WorldVitalRecords.com Michigan Became a state in 1837. *Mary Ockenfels (1839-) : -1900 Census in Detroit city, Wayne, Michigan. Born in Germany, Widowed, Immigrated 1866. Four of six children still alive. *Joseph Ockenfels (c1876-) :- 1910 Census in Michigan. Born in Michigan. Married 5 years. ::*Helen MAIDEN Ockenfels (1883-1960) :- 1910 Census in Michigan. Born in Michigan. 1 of 1 child living. :- 1883-1960 Inscription: MOTHER Burial: Grand Lawn Cemetery, Detroit, Michigan. Plot: Section R (Source: Find-A-Grave) :::*Marvin J. Ockenfels (c1906-) *Benedictus Ockenfels (c1860-) Guest clergy at the Sisters Home. Born in Germany, Immigrated 1881. :- Likely the same as Peter Ockenfels (1859-) in the Washington D.C. section below, but no proof. *Frank Ockenfels (-)J.W. Weeks & Co.'s annual directory of Detroit for 1876-77. Text Reads: s s Michigan ave nr 31st. *Herbert A. Ockenfels (-) and wife Eleanor. :-1948 Dearborn, Wayne County, city directory. Text: purch agt Mech Hldg Systems (Det) h7732 Bingham. *J. Frank Ockenfels (1872-) born in Michigan ::-Mar Cert: Father of Groom: Frank, Mother of Groom: Mary :*Anna Saune (1875-) born in Canada ::-Married 29 Jun 1910 in Detroit, Wayne, Michigan. ::-Mar Cert: Father of Bride: Alexander , Mother of Bride: Julia Minnesota See Iowa for direct relatives Calvary Cemetery, Currie, Murray County burials: * Mark Ockenfels (-) :-b. unknown d. unknown * Michael P. Ockenfels (1949-1971) :-b. 1949 d. 1971 * Vivian K. MAIDEN Ockenfels (1920-) :-b. 1920 d. unknown New York Mathias Ockenfels (1825-) 1880 Census in Auburn, Cayuga, New York. Born in Prussia/Germany. Immigrated 1857/1854. :*Clara (1827-) ::*Mary Ockenfels (c1850-) ::*Frank W. Ockenfels (c1856-) ::*Mathias Ockenfels (c1857-) ::*Charles Ockenfels (1859-) Buried in Soule Cemetery Auburn, NY. :::-1910 census, Born in NY. :::*Sarah MAIDEN Ockenfels (1860-) :::-1910 census, Born in NY. Married 27 years. 3 of 3 children living. ::::*Frank W. Ockenfels (1883-) :::::-1910 Census. Married for one year. :::::*Emily MAIDEN Ockenfels (c1886-) :::::-1910 Census. Married for one year. Self: Ireland, Father: Ohio, Mother: Ireland, Natl: 1901 ::::*Charles W. Ockenfels (1887-) ::::*George Walton Ockenfels (1897-) ::*Clara Ockenfels (c1862-) ::*George Ockenfels (1865-) Sept, 1865. Buried at Craig Colony Memorial Cemetery in Sonyea, Livingston County, NY but no death information on headstone, Find-A-Grave :::*Martha M.L. Schendal Ockenfels (1865-) ::::-1910 Census lists her as married for 17 years, not widowed, but he's not on census with his family. Born in Germany. Imm: 1885. Dressmaker. ::::-Find-A-Grave ::::*Elsie Ockenfels (1893-) ::::*Walter Ockenfels (1896-) ::*Emma Ockenfels (c1868-) ::*Lena Ockenfels (c1870-) Ohio Became a state in 1803. *Frank Ockenfels (1835-aft1910) : -1860 Census in Sidney, Shelby, Ohio. Francis W Ockenfels, born in Prussia in 1835. : -1880 Census in Dingsmansburg, Shelby, Ohio. Born in Germany. : -1900 Census in Shelby, Ohio. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1857. Married Barbara c1858. : -1910 Census. Immigrated 1853. :*Barbara Brunn (1838-aft1910) or Brunson : -1860 Census in Sidney, Shelby, Ohio. Born in Bairn, c1838. : -1880 Census in Dingsmansburg, Shelby, Ohio. Born in Germany. : -1900 Census in Shelby, Ohio. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1857. Ten children, ten still living. : -1910 Census in Shelby, Ohio. Married 52 years. Born in Germany. Immigrated 1869. Ten children, ten still living. ::*William Benjamin Ockenfels (1859-1919) ::::-1860 Census, 0 years, listed as Francis W. ::::-1910 Census, William B., Married 26 years. ::::-FamilySearch - Born in Sidney, OH. Born:16 Feb 1859 , Died: 15 Apr 1919. Father and mother are Frank Ockenfels and Barbra Bruson. Graceland Cemetery. Clinton Twp., Shelby, Ohio. ::::-Death Cert: 16 Feb 1859 in Sidney, Ohio - 15 Apr 1919 in Clinton Twp., Shelby, Ohio. ::::-Death Cert: Burial: 18 Apr 1919 in Graceland Cemetery. ::::-Death Cert: Father: Frank Ockenfels (born in Germany), Mother: Barbara Brunson (Born in Germany) :::*Abbie C. Shea (1860-1942) ::::-1900 Census, six of seven children living. ::::-1910 Census, five of eight children living. ::::-Death Cert: 16 Dec 1860 in Mason, Ohio - 18 Dec 1942 in Canton, Stark, Ohio ::::-Death Cert: Burial: 21 Dec 1942 in Sidney, Ohio ::::-Death Cert: Father: John C. Shea (-) (born in Ireland), Mother: Bridget Shea (born in Ireland) ::::*CHILD Ockenfels (bef1900-bef1900) ::::*Louis B. Ockenfels (1887-) Death Cert :::::-Death Cert: April 2, 1887 in Sidney, Ohio - Sept 27, 1928 in Tampa, Hillsboro, Florida. Res; Lutz, FL :::::-Death Cert: Burial: Sept 27, 1928 in Sidney, Ohio. :::::-Death Cert: Father: Willim B. Ockenfels (born in Sidney, OH), Mother: Abbie Shea (Born in Mason, OH) :::::*Mattie Anthony (-) ::::*Francis B. Ockenfels (1889-bef1910) ::::*Edwin Ockenfels (1891-) 1910 = Edmund ::::*Agnes M. Ockenfels (1893-) ::::*Catherine M. Ockenfels (1898-) ::::*Marguerite Ockenfels (1900-bef1910) ::::*Clement V. Ockenfels (1907-) ::*Kate Ockenfels (c1861-) ::*Annie B. Ockenfels (c1863-) ? Married 18 years in 1910 census. Illegible. No children. 27 year old sister-in-law Laura Ockenfels (c1883-) But dates don't match and 10 of 10 children on Barbara leaves no room for Laura. ? ::*John Ockenfels (c1865) :::-Likely: No age listed, but born in Ohio. 1910 Census Boarder in Tacoma Washington. Single, Bartender at Hotel Bar. ::*Elizabeth Ockenfels (c1867-) ::*Rachael Ockenfels (c1869-) ::*Frank S. Ockenfels (1871-1953) :::-1910 Census Boarder in Tacoma Washington. Single, Bartender at Saloon. :::-''History of Shelby County, Ohio, and representative citizens.'' Evansville, Ind.: Unigraphic,, 1913, 947 pgs. (Lists a Frank Ockenfels as a Private in the Spanish American War. The company gathered on April 26, 1889 and was mustered on May 10th. They went to Florida and Alabama but were never sent to Cuba as their orders were written. Company L, 3rd Ohio National Guard, was entirely from Selby county, Ohio. This is the Frank Ockenfels that fits the geography and time frame best.) :::-Death Certificate: Born: Nov 7, 1871 in Sidney, Ohio. Died: April 3, 1953 in Dayton, Ohio. Father: Frank Ockenfels Mother; Margaret Brun. Occupation: Bartender in Hotel. Single. Was in Armed Forces. Died in VA Center. Buried April 6 in Graceland Cemetery, Sidney, OH. ::*Charles Ockenfels (1878-) :::First Wife :::Ella M. Perkins Sampson (Second marriage for both.) ::*Mary C. Ockenfels (1878-) :: -1910 Census in Shelby, Ohio. Living with aged parents, unmarried. ::*Louisa Ockenfels (1888-) ::*John Ockenfels (1861) 1900 Census :::*Eleanor Onnander (c1874) *Laura Ockenfels (c1883-) 1910 census - Living with brother in Law and Sister - Anna B. *Mary Ockenfels (c1883-) Ship: Fort St. George arrived August 6, 1923. US Citizen, Single, Age: 40, Female, Left from Hamilton, Bermuda, Arrived at New York, Resides in Dayton, Ohio. Oklahoma *Peter Thomas Vincent Ockenfels (-) :*Laura Ellen Clark (-) ::*Carolyn Jean Ockenfels (1944-2006) :::-b. Sep. 29, 1944 d. Nov. 29, 2006, Memorial Park Cemetery, Tulsa :::*Barbara Smith (-) "Special friend" = Life partner? :::-Obit on Find-A-Grave. Born in Tulsa, ::*Anthonell Ockenfels (-) Married a Lacalamore. ::*Robert Ockenfels (-) ::*John Ockenfels (-) *Frank J. Ockenfels (1901-1979) :-Born: 9/10/1901,Died or Buried: 12/22/1979, Buried: Fairview, Shawnee, Section: B13-R39-2, County/State: Pottawatomie, OK :*Bertha O. MAIDEN (1901-1979) Pennsylvania Passenger lists show Hubert Ockenfels (c1855-) traveling into the country twice. Both times he states that his destination in Philadelphia and that he is a machinist. His age is 38 in 1892 and 45 in 1899. The second time he enters the country he states that he had already spent six years in the US as is returning. Washington D.C. *Peter Ockenfels (1859-) 1900 Census. A clergy member at Mt. St. Sepulcher Monastery. Born July 1859 in Germany. Single. Immigrated 1881. Wisconsin Became a state in 1848. *John Okenfels (bef 1835-) : -1855 Wisconsin Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. 3 males, 2 females, all of other nativity. *Anna M. Ockenfels (c1790-) : -1860 Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1790. :*Anton Ockenfels (c1817-) :: -1860 Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1817. :: -1870 Census in Richfield, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1817. Spelled Antone. ::*Anna M. Ockenfels (c1831-) :: -1860 Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1831. ' :: -1870 Census in Richfield, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1817. :::*John M. Ockenfels (1857-) ::::*Anna Lange (1860-) :::::::::*Josephine MAIDEN Lange (c1830-aft 1905) Mother-in-Law, 75 in 1905 census :::::*Amalia Ockenfels (1882-) ::::::-1910 Census, married to Nicholas Braun (c1882-) for 5 years. 1 of 1 child still living. ::::::*Rose Braun (1910) :::::*Olive Ockenfels (1884-) :::::*Adolph Ockenfels (1886-) :::::*Francis Ockenfels (1888-) Female ::::::-1910 Census, Sister in Law to Nicholas Braun. Single, music teacher. :::::*Rosa Ockenfels (1891-) :::::*Josephine Ockenfels (1894-) :::::*Leo Ockenfels (1897-) :::*Jacob Ockenfels (c1857-) :::*Anton Ockenfels (c1859-) :::*William Ockenfels (1862-) :::*Conrad Ockenfels (c1864-) :::*John Ockenfels (c1867-) :*John Ockenfels (c1830-) :: -1860 Census in Polk, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1830. :: -1870 Census in Richfield, Washington, Wisconsin. Born in Prussia, c1817. Sources *1850 US Census *1860 US Census *1870 US Census *1880 US Census *1900 US Census *1905 Wisc State Census *1910 US Census *Gravestones at St Michael's Church in Norway, Iowa. *Social Security Death Index (SSDI) *Find-A-Grave *WorldVitalRecords.com See also http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michigan_Territory External links *Gravestones at St Michael's Church in Norway, Iowa. *Social Security Death Index (SSDI) *Find-A-Grave *WorldVitalRecords.com